Baby Mine
by Phanael
Summary: Ryo doesn't want to see Dee again and Dee complies to his wish. But will they both stand to be alone? T, Complete, RR please! Kind of a jubilee: My 30th fic!


Hey! This is my 30th story. I can't believe it. Actually this should be my first story for this was my first attempt EVER to write a fanfiction. A Fake-fic of course!!! I found the file on my computer and I only added a sentence here and corrected a word there… And here it is. And I had to add an ending xD It was never finished. Hope you like it.

Hmm...I should be writing a Harry Potter story, I promised but this one was nearly finished so I decided to post THIS first XD

Disclaimer: Fake belongs to Sanami Matoh

Pairing: Dee x Ryo (best pairing EVER xD I love Fake so much oO)

Rating: T (Nothing too bad)

**Baby mine**

"Dee!!" Ryo exclaimed, when the raven-haired man tried to steal a kiss again. The fifth time today since Ryo arrived at the precinct. But he didn't want it, not in front of the other officers, Drake nearly forgetting to work while watching Dee and Ryo. Dee did not mind, in fact it seemed as if he enjoyed what happened.

"Why not?" the taller man asked, looking into Ryo's soft brown eyes with these intense green ones. "They won't kill us….I don't mind'em seeing us."

"But I DO mind. I don't want them to see us. Why don't you understand?" Ryo asked unnerved. "Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't want this! I never wanted to get kissed by a man, but you just don't understand. Dee Latener, leave me alone!" His voice was as cold as ice and so damn calm and sure Dee was shocked. Ryo had never said something like this. Never. And he sounded so sure, so very sure with his decision.

"Ryo?" he asked, nearly trembling when he met the beautiful eyes of the man he needed so badly. This couldn't be real, Ryo must be joking or his ears betrayed him. He listened carefully when Ryo spoke again.

"You heard me, Dee. Here you have your answer: leave me alone, I don't want to be with you." Ryo said again. Dee straightened his form and took a step back. Ryo's gaze was steady but Dee thought there was some kind of emotion. He couldn't think straight now, he was dazed by Ryo's words, they hurt him like hell.

"Yeah….at least you made a decision." He whispered and stepped out of their office. He did not really know why he had gone through the door but he didn't stand the sight of Ryo right now. Four years…..four long years he had tried to get to the man, tried to make Ryo love him, but to no avail. Now he had his answer. He was surprised when he felt tears dwell up in his eyes, but he couldn't do anything against it. Angrily he wiped them away, walked out onto the roof and lit a cigarette. Now he wanted to be alone. For the rest of the day, perhaps for the rest of his life.

He hadn't really expected this answer. Why hadn't Ryo told him earlier of his decision? Why had he made the green eyed man hope that someday he would fall for him? Dee thought that someday Ryo would give in and confess that he loved him as well. Or at least was interested in trying to love him. But nothing…nothing remained.

Dee felt like he had been slapped in the face. His heart pounded in his chest when reality sank in. slowly Ryo's words reached his brain but still he refused to believe it. This couldn't be real Ryo wouldn't be so cruel. Soft, sweet, compassionate Ryo. All the things Dee loved about this man came to his mind and he fought back a sob. He would miss to kiss Ryo. Perhaps it was just a dream and he would wake up in his bed, trembling but realising it was all just his imagination.

He lit another cigarette and blew the smoke out through his nostrils, when JJ came towards him.

"Dee. I was looking for you. Rose wants you in his office. Ryo's there saying he didn't know where you are…but I found you." He chuckled "I always know where you are."

When he got no answer from Dee, the man looked confused, normally he tried to get rid of him as soon as possible. "Dee??"

"Tell Rose I'm ill. I'll take a day or two off. Now leave me alone."

"What is it Dee? You're upset, aren't you?" JJ asked his voice concerned.

"You heard what I said. Now go to Rose and tell him what I told you." He threw the cigarette down the building and watched it as it rapidly fell towards the ground. What a nice idea…just running away. But Dee wouldn't do this. He ignored JJ's stammering and walked away, took his jacket out of their deserted bureau and went home.

* * *

It was a week now that he hadn't been to work but that did not mean he'd stay at home. He was sick of being alone and even more he was afraid. He hadn't heard anything of Ryo since that day and he hoped he'd never have to face him again. He wouldn't stand his sight. Ryo was the most beautiful thing Dee had ever seen in his life, the Japanese's eyes were so bright and deep that Dee could spend hours watching them. His voice was soft and he loved to hear Ryo talk. Also he loved to see the man move ever so swiftly. He was graceful and strong the same time. His body was all but fragile even if it sometimes seemed like that. Ryo was strong in both: mind and body. He was a tough officer and an excellent sharpshooter; he knew to handle situations in which even Dee was afraid. He…he wasn't his.

Dee went to the Mother and on his way he was lost in thoughts, like so often, about the man he loved so much. He wanted to talk to the Mother again like every day since Ryo told him to leave him, since the day, Ryo broke his heart into peaces.

"Dee…" the Mother greeted him, when he entered the orphanage where he had grown up himself. "You haven't been to work today, have you?" she asked when Dee fell onto the sofa in her office.

"No. What should I do, if I saw his face?" Dee asked. "I'd die."

"But you just can't stay at home or here with me. You'll get fired, Dee." The Mother warned him. Dee waved it off.

"I don't mind. I don't wanna work there anymore." He said, repeating the same conversation as yesterday and the day before and so on…. And he wouldn't give in and go to work. He couldn't stand it to see Ryo working as if nothing had happened.

When he was with Mother it helped him. He didn't cry when he was with her, like he did when he was at home and alone. It felt like nothing was left of his life. There was nothing to live for anymore. Dee wanted Ryo so much, he loved him with all his heart, but this man just didn't see it. What else could Dee do to make him love him?

Mother shook her head and smiled. "Love is a matter of the heart. But sometimes the head tries to deny what is in one's heart. And Ryo is a very reasonable man. If his head tells him not to love you… he will not." It sounded harsh but Dee knew it was true. Ryo wouldn't love him. His decision had been final, his voice had made it clear. And Dee knew when he should stop.

Mother nodded. "But you need to go on with your life. You need a distraction."

"A distraction, right. And the station, my work will not distract me for Ryo's there. I don't wanna see his angelic face. He's so beautiful, I wouldn't stand to see him. I need to hand in my papers for a transfer. Chicago would be great. As far from Ryo as possible. Or Seattle. Or North Pole…" Dee sobbed and Mother got up from behind her desk and sat down next to her 'son', throwing an arm around his trembling shoulders. Dee buried his head on her shoulder.

"I love him." It nearly broke the Mother's heart to hear and see him like that. Dee always was a strong person but Ryo was able to break him for Dee had let this man into his heart. Mother had never seen him like that. And he had never seen him open his heart to somebody except Ryo. To Dee it would now seem like a mistake and she was afraid that his heart would freeze now…

* * *

Ryo did not feel relieved. In fact he felt guilty for what he'd done to Dee. He had not thought about what he said, he had just been confused and infuriated for Dee always tried to kiss him when they were at work. Ryo hated it. But he did not hate Dee and since he hadn't seen Dee for days he realised he kind of missed the cruel man. On the other hand he was happy not to be offended by him again. He was alone in the office and nobody tried to kiss him. It was kind of relaxing, but…

He missed to work with Dee. The man was a good cop and he always tried his best, even if one was not able to see it at first sight. His enthusiasm was what often helped them to solve a case but now Ryo wasn't motivated to do anything. He just needed Dee's help for doing his work.

"Ryo?" JJ looked into the office. "Rose wants to speak to you. A case…. I don't know what's it about."

"Okay…." Ryo said rolling his eyes. He knew that it wasn't a new case Rose wanted to talk about but another try to get Ryo out for lunch. That man was even worse than Dee. And he wasn't attractive. Like Dee was. Dee was handsome and even if no one except Ryo knew it he had a gentle side and Ryo loved it when he saw Dee like nobody else did. Dee was the one who always stepped in and stopped Rose when he tried to do things to Ryo the man didn't want. Roses kisses were hard, so much unlike Dee's. Ryo hated it when he didn't see it coming and Rose got his chance.

Dee's kisses were soft and sweet, they tasted like honey and when Dee's hands roamed Ryo's body the man almost lost his senses. He made him mad and it took all his strength to not give in to Dee. Dee…..Dee wasn't here. It was about 9 days since Ryo had seen him the last time. He had been angry at Dee and said things he hadn't really meant. Like he did so often where Dee was concerned. He needed time. He was afraid of loving another man and he wanted to sort out his feelings. But the raven haired man had never given him a chance to relax and think things over. But his conscience was angry with him for he hurt Dee so bad. He wanted to go to him, kiss him and tell him that he l… he was so afraid that he didn't think about it anymore.

When he reached Rose's office door he pushed the thought of Dee away, straightened his form and knocked. He knew what would come…

* * *

"Dee Latener?" the voice on the phone asked. Dee hadn't heard the man before.

"Yes" he answered.

"This is Jamie Walkins from New York City Hospital. We found out that you are the one to be informed in case of an emergency. I have bad news for you. I'm afraid I've got to tell you that a fire destroyed the orphanage. The Mother saved the children but…I'm sorry to say it, but she died when she rescued a few kids. The ceiling of the room she was in broke down and she couldn't get out." Dee breathed hard; he didn't believe what he had just heard.

"The Mother….dead?" he asked and slid down the wall where he had been standing.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Mr. Latener." The voice said and the call ended. Dee couldn't believe it. She was like his Mother. She…she couldn't be dead. He needed her. Now, more than ever. He was alone now. Everyone he loved was gone, had left him. A strangled sob escaped his lips. No one was left…

* * *

Dee came back to work two weeks after Ryo had yelled at him so bad and he didn't say a word about it or even complained. He just entered the office in silence end grabbed a file that lay on his desk. With a grim expression on his face he opened the file and read through it.

Ryo watched him the whole time, surprised, afraid and puzzled all the same.

"Dee?" he asked and felt his heart pound painfully in his chest. The raven-haired man looked up from his file and smiled ever so slightly. "Where have you been the last weeks?" he asked shyly.

"I…I had to help the Mother with something." He answered and even if he knew that Ryo wouldn't be satisfied with that answer, he didn't say any more. The thought of the Mother made him sad again and he tried not to think about her. When he had heard that she'd died, he had decided to get back to work for he did not want to be alone all day long. Even if it meant to see Ryo's beautiful face again. But what else could he do? He would simply die of loneliness in his silent apartment. And he had nowhere else to go. To Ryo he wouldn't go, he wouldn't stand it and his last shelter had burned down along with the person that he referred to as mother. He would try to work for a few days and if he couldn't stand it, he'd hand his papers in and work in another precinct.

"You haven't called. I did not know where you've been." Ryo said sounding concerned.

"Do you mind? I thought you were glad I left you alone for a few days." He answered without even looking at Ryo. It was so much unlike Dee Ryo realised. The Japanese looked through his unruly bangs at Dee. A Dee he didn't recognize. Where was that short-tempered, confident man Ryo knew?

"Maybe I missed you, Dee…" he said in a low whisper. It wasn't a lie.

Dee's reaction was unexpected. The man stood up and left the office so fast Ryo couldn't try to hold him, back. "Dee?" he shouted after the man, but Dee ignored what he said and flew to the men's room. He didn't want to hear Ryo talk like this. It was over…four years of trying to make Ryo love him were lost and he wouldn't let Ryo give him a new hope. He was so very afraid that this man would break his heart again and again. It was over. And Dee needed to end this definitely. He would leave. The thought of talking to Ryo every day, when he wasn't allowed to hold him, flatter him, kiss him, was unbearable. Sobbing he leaned against the wall.

Ryo didn't know what was wrong with Dee but he seemed dazed and puzzled and so he followed him to the men's room to check on him.

"Dee? May I come in? What's wrong with you?" he asked through the closed door. When Dee did not answer him he tried the knob and realised it was not locked. He entered slowly and found Dee sitting next to a basin on the floor, his arms around his knees and his head resting on his arms. When Ryo took a few steps towards him he saw that Dee's body was shaking violently. "Dee…" he whispered. He was afraid that he had done something terribly wrong. With a sigh Ryo realized he HAD done wrong. Cautiously he sat down next to Dee and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Dee. Please listen to me, will you?" he asked and when he got no answer he began to say what he needed to say so badly: "When I told you I didn't want to be with you I was way too cruel. Now I know it Dee and I'm so sorry for what I've said and done. But I needed my time to think it over. What I feel for you. What you mean to me and how I would handle it if I was in love with another man, you know?" he explained.

Dee looked up and Ryo started when he saw tears glistening on his cheeks. He had cried so badly…

"Ryo" Dee began and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "Don't tell me what I want to hear just to make me feel better. Be honest… I can't stand it any longer…I can't…" His voice faded.

"What?"

"Ryo…you let me wait for four years until you told me I shall leave you alone.Hope was killing me in these four years, you know? I always thought I had a chance. You are so cruel behind that beautiful face of yours." Yes…beautiful indeed. "And now you say such nice things to me. Don't do this. I want to know the truth. What you feel, Ryo. The last weeks were hell, first you tell me you…you want me to leave you and then I get this phone call from a hospital telling me that the Mother is dead. I came to work to forget about it. But I have to see your lovely face… so please don't tease me more than necessary." Ryo stared at him.

"The Mother's dead?" he asked stunned.

"She died when she saved some kids from a fire in the orphanage…The only two persons who mean something to me leave me within two weeks. So please, Ryo, please, don't be cruel. Tell me that you want me to leave you and I'll leave you alone for the rest of your life. But don't play with my feelings." He said, then his voice broke. "I love you so much, Ryo. It hurts" he whispered barely audible.

"Dee…" Ryo said and grabbed the man's hand that rested on Dee's knee. He played with the long fingers idly and tried to avoid Dee's gaze. "I wasn't sure what I was feeling. But I missed you so much when you were away. And I did not only miss my friend and colleague but the man who wants to be my lover, Dee." He lifted the hand to his lips and kisses the palm softly. Dee gasped and his head shot up when he felt Ryo's lips touching his palm. "I love you, Dee. So please forgive me for what I've said. I think I was too afraid of others. But I missed you so much I can't tell you. I….I shouldn't have done this to you. It was so wrong. Please forgive me!" Ryo's soft whisper was cut when Dee reached up and grabbed his chin firmly with his hands and lifted Ryo's head so that the man would look into his eyes.

"Don't play with my feelings Ryo. Say it again but just if you really mean it." Ryo looked into his eyes, his gaze so soft and gentle, his fingers beginning to play with Dee's hair.

"I love you, Dee Latener." Dee leaned in close and caught Ryo's lips with his own to kiss him desperately. Their kiss deepened when Dee felt Ryo respond to his lips and he gathered the smaller man in his arms. Tears were running down Dee's cheeks, he wasn't able to hold them back.

When both came up for air, Ryo gathered Dee in his arms and held the weeping man until he was quiet and just lay in Ryo's arms enjoying the warm feeling of the man holding him. A few minutes later he looked up and ran a hand through Ryo's soft and smooth hair. He was his now, wasn't he?

"Love you, Ryo" he whispered and kissed his forehead softly. "Now let's get up and out of here. Otherwise someone will find us."

"You are afraid of being found with me?" Ryo asked and chuckled slightly.

"I will never ever do something that will hurt you, Ryo. I was so damned afraid of loosing you, I couldn't stand it."

"I'm here Dee…I'm here only for you."

* * *

Ryo held Dee's hand, when they got home to Dee's apartment, he didn't let go of the man since they had left the car. When Dee closed the door behind him, he turned around and looked at Ryo.

"I'm so relieved, Ryo." He whispered.

"Shhhhh…" Ryo gestured towards the bedroom. "I need you, Dee. Please? Don't let me wait any longer" Ryo whispered and tucked at Dee's hand so that the man would come with him. Strange how much he had wanted him the whole time and never gave in… Dee laughed.

" I keep YOU waiting? How so, Randy McLane, is it you asking me to hold you?"

"Yes, Dee." He answered, with a shy undertone in his voice. He was still a bit afraid but more than willing to change this for Dee. Dee would change this. The raven-haired man took Ryo in his arms and stole another kiss from his lips. Gently he opened Ryo's shirt and took it off the beautiful body of the Japanese. He stood there, staring at Ryo's half-naked form in amazement.

"You're so beautiful, Ryo." He said, letting a hand run up and down Ryo's torso. Ryo gasped when he felt Dee tease his chest. He reached out and began unbuttoning Dee's shirt with nervous fingers opening it and began to lightly stroke Dee's broad chest. Dee couldn't resist and he kissed Ryo. He didn't release Ryo's lips and lead him to the bedroom between their deep and loving kisses. He pressed Ryo down onto the mattress and kissed his cheeks, his chin, his soft neck and his chest….

"Dee" Ryo breathed and threw his head against the pillows while Dee set a trail of soft kisses down his chest to his stomach. His fingers clutched the sheets and he moaned softly when Dee's tongue played with his belly button. When Dee's hands began to fumble with Ryo's pants, the smaller man startled. Dee realised it and looked up at Ryo's face.

"Don't be afraid, Darling. I'll be gentle. Trust me." He whispered and Ryo nodded. Before Dee could say another word he sat up and captured the green eyed man's lips and kissed him hungrily. He shouldn't have waited so long, he had hurt Dee so damn much and it hurt himself to know that he was the cause of Dee's pain.

"I love you, Dee. Please…don't you stop now."

"As you wish." Dee murmured still dazed from Ryo's mind blowing kiss. He never would have thought the shy blonde could be so bold, so daring. Slowly he helped Ryo out of his pants, taking in the sight of his naked lover in front of him. "So beautiful…" He mouthed and bent down to kiss Ryo's flat stomach, while pressing the man onto the mattress, into the soft cushions. The Japanese gave a soft moan and closed his eyes, leaning his head back, exposing as much of him as possible, offering himself to Dee.

And Dee was happy to take everything Ryo offered to him, he licked his way up towards Ryo's chin and neck, kissing his lips. Ryo grabbed a handful of Dee's hair, desire taking over. With one swift movement he had Dee on his back, lying above him, pressing the man's wrists against the pillows. Dee's eyes were wide with surprise, when he should have known how strong Ryo was. He was a cop, well trained and clever. Will-less Dee let himself being kissed and explored by Ryo's hands. "Love you, Dee!" Ryo murmured against his neck.

"Oh Gods, Ryo…" Dee sighed, nearly coming right then and there when he heard the words of his lover. For a long time Dee simply enjoyed, lying on his back, helplessly devoted to Ryo.

He didn't know how much time had passed – it seemed like hours to Dee – when Ryo let go of him, sitting back on his hips and watching Dee. His face was flushed with desire and his body ached with need. Dee admired the sight of him again and smiled. He never had imagined it so exciting, so thrilling. His heart threatened to burst in his chest and his blood pounded in his ears. He needed Ryo. So badly. He got up from the bed and enveloped Ryo in his arms, loving the feeling of the man sitting on his lap. His lips wandered towards Ryo's ear and licked the sensitive shell. "I love you, Ryo." He said and lowered him onto the mattress again.

"Show me, Dee!" Ryo said and sighed when Dee complied.

* * *

When they lay together in the morning Dee propped himself up on an elbow, looking at his sleeping angel, so quiet in his sleep, so vulnerable, so sweet. Gods, how much he loved him. Ryo was so beautiful, so wonderful. He would never let him go. And he had told him, Dee – a worthless orphan, a street rat - , that he loved him. Ryo loved him. If only Mother could see him now. Well not now exactly… But she should know that he was happy now. A silent tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Ryo's mouth.

"What's wrong?" The Japanese asked and opened his eyes. Dee smiled happily and brushed a hand through the blondish hair.

"Nothing, Ryo. Everything is all right now!"

* * *

And I'm so very, very sorry I killed Mother. I don't know what I was thinking when I started this story. Gomen. Gomen!!! I really do like her and she's so nice and a mother to Dee and so on. Please don't be mad at me.

**Please review!!**


End file.
